paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaid and Bonnie Lou
My OC's are in this story This is the story of how Jaid and Bonnie Lou met. Bonnie Lou was my sixth OC. One stray pup was one day looking for a paying, housing job. She was lonely and some people didn't treat her right and some people gave her water and bits of chicken. She especially liked the chicken. One day she walked up to what looked like pup houses and a big tall spaceship. Hmmm, maybe I'll go knock on the door, thought Lou. So she knocked on the lookout door, with anxiety filling up inside her. She knew this was going to be the place. The doors quietly opened and a pup appeared. He was almost the exact same size as Lou. Actually pretty much eye to eye once she stood up. " ... May I help you, ma'am?" Said the stranger pup. "Well, yes, I think maybe yes. Yea. I'm roaming the streets and have been looking for a place to house myself and a job paying me." Lou shyly said. "Well little missy, I think you need to come in. Not to sound freekey. But I think I have a job for you. And a home." the pup said. "Will the job pay for my living?" Lou asked. "Oh, we don't pay. You don't need money here." The pup said as he was turning and motioning Lou to follow him. "We? Here? No money? But I need money for my food. And to live!" Lou said surprised. "... Just come on." Said the pup. The strange pup led Lou to a strange boy. "Sir, we have a stray. Who may need some help." Said the pup. "Hmm. Ok. Thanks Jaid. Hello, new pup. I'm Ryder. What's your name?" Asked the boy. "Oh. I'm Bonnie Lou. Hello. I'm looking for a job and a home." Lou said. "Well. Have you heard of the Paw Patrol?" "Yes!! I always wanted to work for them!" Lou said all jumpy. "Well how would like to really now work with them? Like a real pup!" Ryder said. "Would I? Umm, yeah! Your the Paw Patrol!? Awesome! Do I get my own pup house too?" Lou asked. "Yes. And by tommorrow we will have your outfit ready and everything. In the meantime, you need to make up a catchphrase for whatever your good at. " Ryder said. "Well, I like the flowers and plants..." Lou said. "Okay, I have just the job for you. You'll see tomorrow." Ryder said. "Okay!" "Also Rocky and Rubble are working on your pup house. We will teach you everything tommorrow when you get your job. Right now I will call Skye and she will introduce you to everyone and show you around the property. Have fun!" Said Ryder. At the end of the day, Lou's pup house was done. They all got it into place and set it up. Lou was very happy at her new home. The next day Jaid woke her up and took her to the lookout and got out her clothes and pup tag and took her to Ryder. "Morning Bonnie Lou. Guess what? Since you like the plants and flowers, you are the gardener pup!" Said Ryder. "Awesome! Thanks! But you can just call me Lou...:)"